Journey To The Past
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: My Story 'I Want A Different Life' Revamped. Princess Wilhelmina wants out of her prison like life. But when she gets what she wants will she like her new life any better? Just read I couldn't be bothered to write anything else :
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Journey To The Past

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Will x Caleb

**Summary:** My Story 'I Want A Different Life' Revamped.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Prologue**

Lightning and thunder crashed overhead as a young woman stood looking out over her Kingdom from where she stood silently on her sitting room balcony. It was well known to all that Queen Evelyn Heart would stand in that exact spot on countless occasions just staring out at the beautiful scenery that surrounded the Kingdom of Avarzana.

However this time as she stood looking at the land her family had worked so hard to preserve she couldn't help but let a single tear roll down her porcelain skin. Showing the sadness that was usually hidden behind the strong façade.

Because this time as she looked out into the distance she saw it. Coming closer with every passing second. Dark clouds rolled towards them completely unlike the ones that already covered the sky producing sheets upon sheets of rain. No these clouds were filled with a darkness that was not part of mother nature. These clouds were created by the darkest magic known to mankind and they would destroy anything in their path.

Evelyn watched helplessly as the life was sucked out of the very earth itself converting it into nothing more than dusty plains. That no living creature would be able to survive on.

This… this was their punishment.

The darkness that was consuming the land destroying all life along with it was their punishment. The few people, if any at all that survived this would be enslaved by the darkness, tortured and most likely eventually killed.

They had brought this upon not only themselves but also their Kingdom and for what? A child who was no longer even in this realm. Sent away to be safe from the evil that sort her.

They had wanted a child, unable to conceive naturally. Their only option had been that of which they took. They had made a deal with the devil himself and now this was their punishment… this was their payment to him.

As Evelyn watched the clouds roll closer she felt her husband walk quietly up behind her wrapping his arms around her slender waist as he as well watched their fate draw nearer.

"Goodbye Frederick" Evelyn whispered but she still knew her husband heard her for he wrapped his arms tighter around her and buried his face in her curtain of crimson hair as she too shut her eyes not wanting to witness what came next.

For what indeed came next was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**A/N (READ!) ~ Hey everyone. So some of you might remember my story 'I want a different life' Well this is the revamped version of it so yeah :) I have to say that after reading my old version I was horrified with it because of how quick I just skipped to the next things and gave like no background story or nuffen I have to say its probably my worst story every. I like the story line but yeah I hated how I wrote it. So anyway I hope you all like this new version and please tell me what you think :)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Journey To The Past

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Will x Caleb

**Summary:** My Story 'I Want A Different Life' Revamped.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ Sixteen Years Later**

Thick curtains were hastily pulled open letting a instant stream of light to flood into the previously pitch black room. A elderly looking woman having just finished securing the curtains on either side of the large French doors proceeded to push said doors open still letting more light flood into the room freely. Before she turned to look at the sleeping figure that lay wrapped in blankets and sheets, covering her face from view.

"Princess Wilhelmina!" The woman scolded as she walked towards the large King size bed

"Get up this instant" Pulling the blankets back away from the sleeping girl she only received a grown in reply to her demand.

"Princess Wilhelmina do you know what time it is! It is after noon child. If you mother knew you were still sleeping this late into the day lord help us!" She said as she bent over to shake the girl she continued to call Wilhelmina.

"Go away Merinda" Wilhelmina mumbled as she rolled away from the woman pulling the covers back over her head as she went.

"Not until you are up!" The woman called Merinda said stubbornly as she reached over and pulled the covers once again away from the Princess only to receive another grown in response.

"Your mother is expecting you in the parlour for tea in less than an hour and you are not even dressed!" Merinda cried as she walked away from the brooding teen who lay now half awake over to the large doors that lead into a closet.

"Why!" Wilhelmina groaned as she pushed her face into mattress her voice still thick with sleep

"Because your mother has requested you join her" Merinda's only answer was as she reemerged from closet holding a white sun dress and matching shoes.

"Come now Wilhelmina, out of bed" Merinda sighed as she laid the clothes out on end of the bed

"Fine!" Wilhelmina groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position her long dishevelled crimson hair fell around her.

"Good now, get up, get changed and please be in the parlour before you mother arrives" Merinda said shaking her head in frustration before she turned and left the room.

"Bloody Nanny" Wilhelmina grumbled to herself as she slid from the warm comforts of her bed and down onto the plush carpeted below.

Miranda had been her Nanny since she was born, always there to help her in any way possible but also there to be a major pain in the butt as she grew older. Now at the age sixteen Princess Wilhelmina Vandom wanted nothing more than to escape the confined of this castle like prison where every minute of the day was scheduled out for her to a the very last second.

And now the only day that she got to sleep in she was rudely interrupted because her mother dearest wanted to have TEA! She didn't even like tea yet she would be forced to drink the foul stuff to satisfy her mother until she was allowed to leave. Where she then had every intention to retreat back to her bedroom and continue her Sunday routine… sleep.

After finishing dressing and making herself as presentable as possible in the little time she had left. She left the confines of her bedroom and ventured down into the lower parlour room where she knew her mother always had tea every Sunday.

Silently cursing herself when she realised her mother was already seated in the parlour waiting very impatiently she run her hands over her dress skirt and pushed some of her long straight hair from her eyes.

"Your late" The words came out in that stern tone that was only ever reserved from her and her alone.

"My apologizes mother I was delayed" Wilhelmina said in a fake caring tone that covered up the bitterness she felt towards her mother.

"Come sit" Susan Vandom ordered as she gestured to the seat opposite her as she placed the china teacup she had been holding down on the glass table between them

Sitting down she noticed two things instantly. One, that her was dressed a lot more formally than she normally would be on a Sunday afternoon and two, that instead of there only being two teacups set out there were four.

"Are we expecting company mother?" She asked while inwardly she was cursing for she knew now she would not be getting back to the comforts of her bedroom anytime soon.

"Do you remember King Jeffery Olsen and his family?" Susan asked as she refolded her legs and gracefully set her hands down in her lap.

"Of cause" She said while thinking _'How could I bloody forget!'_

Knowing this conversation could only go downhill from here on out she tuned out from her mother and simply nodded and agreed when necessary. She had learnt how to at a very young and at times like these such a talent comes in handy.

King Jeffery Olsen was one of her fathers best friends. Husband to Queen Karmilla Olsen and father Prince Matthew Olsen and Princess Isabella Olsen. The Olsen's were the royal family of Aitkin a neighbouring Kingdom that held strong alliances with her own Kingdom Drúadan.

There was no possible way that she would be able to forget the Olsen family for they visited more often than any of her own relatives. Isabella Olsen was actually a good friend of hers even though the girl was a year younger they were still closer than even sisters could be.

But unfortunately unlike his sister Matthew Olsen was not as… friendly? Pompous, cocky and egotistical were just a few of her favourite words to describe the Prince and the worst part about it all was it seemed that she was the only one to notice these things.

"Your father has invited them to stay for the week leading up to your seventeenth birthday" Susan explained as she stood up and brushed the creases from her formal dress

"Isabella is coming right?" She asked not even bothering to speak in the formal manner that she usually did around anyone who wasn't either Lila or staff.

"Yes Princess Isabella will be arriving with her family any moment now" Susan said as she gestured for to stand up as well

Quickly jumping to her feet Wilhelmina spun around to hurry out into the entrance foyer not waiting for her mother for the excitement she felt overwhelmed her that when she reached the foyer and saw none other than her best friend being escorted inside along with the rest of the Olsen family by Henry the family butler she was unable to hold back the squeal of delight that escaped her lips.

"BEL!" Wilhelmina yelled using her nickname for her best friend Isabella.

"WILL!" Isabella yelled equally loud also choosing to use her own nick name for Wilhelmina.

Running towards the girl she flung her arms around her just as Isabella did the same thing. It had been months since they had seen each other and now for them to be able to spend a whole week together was a blessing in itself.

Princess Isabella Olsen was 16 years old just having celebrated her birthday the last time Wilhelmina has seen her. Isabella was no taller than Wilhelmina both girls reaching the height of 5'4. Isabella had hair just like her mothers Karmilla, long with light brown curls. Her skin was a soft beige colour that contrasted beautifully with her chestnut coloured eyes. She was skinny fitting into the same size clothes as Wilhelmina did except Isabella's curves were not yet as defined as Wilhelmina's were for she still gave off that innocent untouched look.

Wilhelmina on the other hand stopped giving off the innocent untouched look when she hit the age of fourteen. Her long dead straight crimson red hair fell like a curtain around her coming down to her elbows was just one of the many things that kept her from keeping that innocent look.

She had a fiery personality and it matched her appearance perfectly. Along with her luscious curves and her womanly features she captured the hearts and minds of her people in a way no other Princess could.

She lured them in with her looks and her strong minded opinions. She was a siren amongst her people.

"I'm so glad you're here" She said happily as they let go of each other

"Me to! I've missed you" Isabella agreed

But unfortunately they were broken out of their own little world by someone clearing their throat.

Turing around She saw her mother standing not far away from her obviously just having finished greeting the rest of their guests.

"Mr and Mrs Olsen its lovely to see you both again" She said instantly once she saw her mothers disapproving look that was directed at her.

"Wilhelmina how many times must I tell you to call us by our given names" Karmilla chuckled as a warm smile graced her lips.

"Sorry Karmilla, habit I guess" She laughed before she forced herself to look at their last guest knowing her mother would scold her if she did not greet them.

"Prince Matthew" Nodding her head once in acknowledgment to the older boy she let her face be whipped clean leaving her expression emotionless.

"Princess Wilhelmina" Matthew said as subtle smirk worked its way onto his lips that only she noticed

Turning away from him before she got any more annoyed with his presence than she already was she decided to turn to her mother.

"Isabella and I are going to go upstairs and unpack her things" She said quickly before she helped Isabella grab some of her bags and then rush out of the room silently thanking this got them out of drinking tea.

Once they reached Wilhelmina's bedroom both girls collapsed in a fit of giggles on the bed.

"Oh I've missed this" Wilhelmina sighed as she looked up at the ceiling her hands behind her head acting as a pillow.

"Me too" Isabella agreed as she sat cross legged on the bed looking down at her friend.

"So has your brother been as annoying as usual?" Wilhelmina asked already knowing the answer

"Oh don't even get me started! That boy is such a pig!" Isabella groaned as she slid off the bed and walked over to the desk that sat on the other side of the room.

"Have you stopped writing?" Isabella asked as she picked up the familiar black leather bound note book off the desk.

"I have nothing to write about" Wilhelmina sighed as she sat up and looked at her friend who was holding the book "All my songs are the same"

"Sing me one?" Isabella asked already knowing the answer to the question for every time she asked that they ended up down in the sitting room where the grand piano sat.

"Fine but our mothers are in that room" Wilhelmina reminded her as they left the room and headed to the sitting room

"I know but you need to start writing again" Isabella's only reply was

"You're nothing if not persistent" Wilhelmina said rolling her eyes

* * *

**A/N ~ Dear: Princess Mew Mew, I hope that these two chapters satisfies you enough until I finish the next two chaps or so. **


End file.
